1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for managing and using media used for video surveillance recordings, and in particular, to controlling access to and/or control of the media in order to provide a clear record of the handling of a video recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a video cassette recorder (VCR) for security and surveillance has expanded to applications that often require keeping track of a number of video recording media that may be potentially used by a number of people. For example, a police department may install VCRs in patrol cars to record video from video surveillance cameras installed in the cabin of the patrol car.
When a VCR is used to provide a record of events, the date, time and user of the equipment ought to be recorded to validate the recording. Certain applications may dictate that potential users of this equipment may have either full or partial rights to use the equipment.
The routine use of such in-car video systems has led to the need for an efficient way to collect and dispense video tapes (or other video recording media) without the need for additional personnel. In the normal use of such video systems, a supervisor may be in charge of keeping track of the use of video tapes. Careful records need to be maintained in order to record the history of the videotape, including when it was dispensed and returned, by whom and how many times the tape was used.
There is often a need to use video tapes as evidence in a court of law. This may require that an accurate record be maintained of the personnel that handled the tape. This can include persons involved in the installation, recording and removal of the tape from the VCR. In many instances, it is necessary to have different personnel performing these different tasks while still providing a record against possible tampering or falsification. It may be desirable in some instances, that the personnel responsible for inserting or removing the tape is the supervisor of the police officer that made the recording. The time and date of the event and person responsible should be documented to validate that the procedures used in making the recording are acceptable in a court of law.
Keeping track of a large number of video recording media can be difficult and time consuming for supervisors. The supervisors need to have a plan for distributing specific tapes to specific users on a one to one or one to many basis. Also, supervisors must know when to take media out of circulation when they contain critical information that must be preserved. Such preservation includes keeping records of the events on the tape as well as the dates of the events and the particulars of how the tape was handled and by whom. Supervisors must also be prepared to take media out of circulation when the tape has reached a maximum permitted number of service hours.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,054 and 4,812,629 show vending machines for video cassettes. These machines can respond to identification cards (ID cards) issued to customers and bearing codes such as those found on credit cards. These vending machines have sensors to read codes such as bar codes placed on the individual cassettes. The bar codes can be sensed during delivery and during return of a cassette. These references also disclose a central control with the power to invalidate codes corresponding to specific customers. These references do not describe an interface with a video tape recorder. Also these references do not describe how tapes can be managed to keep a record of persons gaining access to the VCR or the tape.
Refer also to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,810; 4,995,498 and 4,997,076 for similar and related systems. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,904; 4,949,186; 5,428,683; and 5,491,464.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,495 shows a video tape player that requires the user to key in a valid identification number before the tape player is enabled. This reference does not disclose how the identification number is approved. Also this system has no disclosure of mechanisms for limiting a user's ability to load or eject a tape or any other management procedures used to control access to the tape and various recording capabilities. The reference also does not describe means for keeping records of persons granted access to the tape or the player.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved methods and apparatus for keeping track of media used for surveillance recordings.